enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Wiggin
Andrew Wiggin (more commonly known as Ender Wiggin) is the main character in Orson Scott Card's Ender's Game series. Beginning life as a third (the youngest child of three), Andrew is sent to Battle School as one of the children in training for the Bugger war. __TOC__ History Before Battle School Ender was the son of Theresa and John Paul Wiggin. He was a third, created by the government to be half as ruthless as his older brother (Peter) and half as sensitive as his older sister (Valentine). However, because of his genetic potential he was teased mercilessly by Peter Wiggin while Valentine Wiggin always stood up for Ender during these conflicts. (The name "Ender" was her mispronunciation of "Andrew".) Unlike other children, he wore a monitor much longer than usual. The day it was removed, he was tormented and bullied by a fellow elementary-schooler, Stilson. Under self-defense he defeated Stilson who was hospitalized which Ender later learned had died. Discovering the reason why Ender had done such a thing the government finally realized he was ready to be recruited for Battle School as proven in this quote,... " 'Tell me why you kept on kicking him. You had already won." Graff 'Knocking him down won the first fight. I wanted to win all the next ones, too. So they'd leave me alone' Ender couldn't help it, he was too afraid, too ashamed of his own acts; though he tried not to, he cried again...'You took away the monitor,' Ender said. 'I had to take care of myself, didn't I?'" (Card, pg.19) Battle School At first, Ender is isolated at Battle School. Just when he starts to make friends, he is transferred to Salamander Army, where he meets Bonzo Madrid. Bonzo excluded Ender from participation in all battles practices, thus depriving him of the opportunity to learn how to fight in null space. Ender begins his own training classes with 'launchies' and later members of other armies. Bonzo is outraged by this and becomes one of Ender's most dangerous enemies. When Bonzo and seven other boys ambush Ender in the showers, Ender shames Bonzo into fighting him one on one and subsequently kills him. The IF also notices Ender's successes and gives him an army of his own. He becomes the commander of Dragon Army. The name Dragon had been retired because of its record of being one of the most disgraced armies in Battle School. Interstellar Travels In Speaker for the Dead, Andrew has almost completely dropped the nickname "Ender" (his sister, Valentine, and his computer-friend, Jane, call him Ender when they are sure that no one else can hear) because the human race now looks at it as a horrible thing that he killed the buggers. At one point in the book one of the characters indicates that the word "Ender" has become something like an expletive to most of humanity. When Ender turns twenty, he has to start paying taxes to the Starways Congress. He and Valentine disembark on the planet Sorelledolce to pay off his taxes. While on the planet, Andrew discovers Jane and after 10 weeks he moves on to another planet. At the start of Speaker for the Dead,, we find that Andrew (as he is called throughout a lot of the book) is living on the planet Trondheim with his sister, Valentine. He is living comfortably (as is Valentine, since she has now married a native of the planet named Jakt and is pregnant with her first daughter) when he gets a message from Novinha, a young girl living on the planet Lusitania, asking for a Speaker. Lusitania Andrew eventually answers the call to speak the death of Pipo in year 1944 s.c. During his 22 year flight, Libo and Marcao also die. Andrew settles down on the planet Lusitania and marries Novinha. Conscientiously, he creates a clone of Peter and Valentine on the first trip to the Outside. Eventually, Ender's aiua leaves his body and gives Young Peter full control of his aiua. Notes Potrayed by Hugo Cabret ''Asa Butterfield Trivia * When Peter used to bully Ender, he would count in doubles. (i.e. 1 2 4 8 16 32 64 128...) * In Children of the Mind, Wang-mu mentions that Han Qing-jao told her Ender knew Korean. * There were 20 children in Ender's Launch Group (Including Ender, Alai, and Shen). * 6 Children came with Bonzo Madrid to kill Ender. * Petra mentions in Shadow of the Giant that Ender was named after Saint Andrew, one of the twelve apostles and brother to the apostle Simon Peter, whom Christ called "the rock on which I will build my church" (Matthew 16:18). * Ender didn't like touch of other people * He is the main charactor of 'Ender's Game' Quotes * ''"Remember, the enemy's gate is down!" - Ender (and later Bean) -- Ender's Game * "don't disillusion me, I haven't had breakfast yet" -- Children of the Mind * "I don't think it has anything to do with truth, Olhando. It's just cause and effect. We never can sort them out. Science refuses to admit any cause except first cause - knock down one domino, the one next to it also falls. But when it comes to human beings, the only type of cause that matters is final cause, the purpose. What a person had in mind. Once you understand what people really want, you can't hate them anymore. You can fear them, but you can't hate them, because you can always find the same desires in your own heart." - Ender -- Speaker for the Dead page 271 of 304 * "It's good to hear your voice Peter"-- Shadow of the Giant * "I think I could probably die now." - Ender -- Speaker for the Dead Related Articles * Bean External Links * References Category:EnderVerse Category:Characters Category:EnderVerse Characters Category:Ender's Jeesh Category:Battle School Students Category:Dragon Army Category:Phoenix Army Category:Rat Army Category:Salamander Army Category:Battle School Army Commanders